Child's play
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Part of THE DAR(H)K WAR saga. What happens, when Raven (Rachel Roth) tries to hang out with other children?


**Something that I came up with after watching _The Forbidden Kingdom_, _The Warrior's Gate_ (2016 film) and reading _Amazing Spider-Man: Venom Inc_. It is a one-shot part of _The Dar(h)k War_ saga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"You sure you're gonna be fine?" Nicole asked as she was leaving the house.

"Mom, we're not six-year old anymore." Riley pleaded.

"OK, don't make a mess here, kids." Oliver said as he and Laurel were leaving as well.

"You sure you want to leave them alone with _her_?" Henry asked as he took a glance at Rachel Roth through the window.

"They're not kids anymore." Nicole said.

"I think you're worrying too much." Oliver pointed out.

"Come on, it's not like there's Trigon to go after her anymore. What's the worst thing that can happen?" Sara asked and Samantha groaned.

"Why would you say that?" Samantha muttered, cursing Sara's jinx.

* * *

"Can you like… summon demons?" William asked Rachel.

"William, I don't think it's a good idea to ask her that." Mia said. "You didn't see what happened in New York."

"Come on, it's not like her father will rise back from the Hell." Riley cracked.

"Show us some very scary magic trick." William asked.

"OK, let me try." Rachel said, muttering something in Latin before a portal opened and a ghost appeared, making everyone's blood run cold. "Ahhh!"

"Damien Darhk!" William exclaimed.

"Oh, now you're in a world of trouble, kids." Darhk laughed, eying William. "Finally, I will have my revenge!" Darhk restrained William with his magic before Mia hit him in the head with a stick.

"Let him go, you son of a bitch!"

Darhk turned to face Mia. "Oh, the sister's doppelganger. And a half-demon? Interesting collection. Finally, after two years of hell, I'm gonna have some fun." He summoned an axe and tried to attack but Mia dodged and threw Darhk against a table as it crashed.

"No!" Riley snapped. "Mom's gonna kill us."

"Get rid of him!" William turned to Rachel as she nodded and started to mutter a spell. Darhk picked his axe and tried to cut Mia's head off but she dodged as Darhk jammed his axe on a pillar. Mia tried to disarm him but Darhk hit her in the stomach with the handle and head as she staggered back. He swung the axe as Mia dodged and he smashed the stair railing before William hit Darhk in the head with a vase. Darhk laughed as he turned to William.

"Oh, now I see you're a lot like your father. I think we have some unfinished business, boy." Darhk grabbed William by his shoulders but William kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face. "You have spirit. But…" Darhk blocked William's following punch and restrained him. "You're no match for me."

Rachel finished muttering the spell as Darhk suddenly screamed and vanished, dissipating into transparent smoke.

"Don't ever ask me to do scary magic tricks again." Rachel said before they looked at the mess.

"Oh, no. Mom's gonna kill us." Riley realized. "She yells a lot at Uncle Hank when he gets into trouble."

"Yeah, you don't wanna be anywhere near Nicole, when she blows up." Mia nodded but they paled as the door opened and the adults widened their eyes in shock at the trashed living room.

"William!" Samantha said.

"Riley!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Mia!" Henry gasped.

"Rachel." Roy said as they all looked at the mess and Nicole gapped, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, mom." Riley said sheepishly.

"What… happened here?" Nicole asked, with a forced calm tone in her voice.

Henry, Barbara, Samantha, Sara, Roy, Laurel and Oliver measured how far were they from the door, not wanting to be anywhere near Nicole when she explodes.

"It's complicated."

Nicole just crossed her arms, seeming calm. "Uh-huh. I'm sure it is."

Oliver, Laurel, Barbara, Sara and Henry looked surprised that Nicole did not lose her temper.

* * *

"Funny, I thought she'd freak out and start yelling again." Oliver said.

"Remember how she chewed us both out because we didn't tell her we were fighting Nazis?" Henry drawled.

"Don't remind me." Oliver laughed.

"They're kids. Nicole loves them and besides, they don't hit her nerves as much as you do." Barbara cracked, remembering one particular incident, after which Nicole kicked Sara and Henry both out.

"You never stop with that, do you?" Henry muttered as Barbara giggled.

* * *

**_Few years ago_**

_"Time-traveling assassins. And you bring them here?" Henry asked as he and Sara cleaned up the mess and the Legends took the assassins into the Waverider. "Honestly, Sara, sometimes I think that the Legends are bad influence on you."_

_"Come on, they need my help sometimes, you know that." Sara protested. "You think we've cleaned up everything? At least it's not as bad as when Laurel and Dad yelled at me for having a party in the house, when I was nineteen."_

_Nicole entered with Riley. "Hey. I see you guys didn't do any mess in my house."_

_"I appreciate you let us stay here. Until they fix the gas in my place." Henry said._

_"Mom, I'm hungry." Riley said._

_"OK, sweetie, you know what, why won't I prepare dinner. Just let me take a shower and…"_

_"The bathroom." Sara realized they completely forgot about the fight in the bathroom. "We forgot to clean up the bathroom."_

_"Nicky, wait." Henry said before Nicole saw the smashed window and mirror and trashed tiles on the floor and smashed sink and walls and she took a deep breath, filling her lungs as her face turned red in relentless rage._

_"Henry Samuel Fyff! Sara Lance!"_

_"Sorry, emergency in A.R.G.U.S. Gotta go." Henry said quickly, running outside._

_"Don't you dare trying to run…"_

_"What was that, Rip? I'll be right there." Sara said, obviously faking it before she jumped through the window._

_"YOU TWO ARE SO GETTING YOUR OWN PLACE!" Nicole shouted furiously._

_"Damn, she reminds me a lot of Laurel, when I was a kid and pissed her off." Sara muttered._

_"What's going on?" Barbara asked, about to approach the house but stopped herself, realizing her best friend did something again to make her angry._

_"You want to stay here and find out?" Henry challenged._

_"Nope. Let's get out of here." Barbara said as Henry and Sara entered her car and drove away._

_"Next time, we're sleeping at my house." Henry said._

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
